Main Street Electrical Parade
The Main Street Electrical Parade is a long-running parade that has been presented at several Disney theme parks, first appearing at Disneyland, where it ran from 1972 to 1996. The Magic Kingdom version of the parade ran from 1977 to 1991, and again from 1999 to 2001. Disney's Electrical Parade from Disney's California Adventure was sent to Magic Kingdom in summer of 2010, where it replaced SpectroMagic and has not yet returned to California Adventure The parade features scenes from Disney films depicted through the use of colorful electric lights, and features many Disney characters. The parade's theme song is a version of Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 song "Baroque Hoedown" arranged by Don Dorsey. Current versions Currently, there are two operational versions of the Electrical Parade: # Main Street Electrical Parade (Magic Kingdom) # Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights Main Street Electrical Parade (Magic Kingdom) This is one of the two remaining operational versions of the Electrical Parade. It is a surviving incarnation of the original Disneyland Anaheim run. Previous (2) Runs First Run Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom premiered its version of the Main Street Electrical Parade on June 11, 1977, coinciding with the premiere of the new, nearly identical, three-dimensional Disneyland version that year. This version ran until September 14, 1991, when the parade was shipped to the soon-to-open Euro Disneyland. It differed from the Disneyland version in that it featured the Toy Soldiers from Babes in Toyland. Second Run In 1999, the Disneyland version was sent to Florida, where the parade ran again until 2001, after which it was sent back, where it would then begin its run at Disney California Adventure to improve its flagging attendance. Current Run In April 2010, Disney's Electrical Parade ended its run at Disney California Adventure and was sent to Florida, where it began its new run at the Magic Kingdom on June 6. The Disneyland Resort loaned the parade out to Walt Disney World in order to prepare for Disney California Adventure's latest nighttime entertainment offering, Disney's World of Color, which was to premiere June 11. Because the parade is still the property of the Disneyland Resort, it has been suggested that no physical changes were allowed to be made to the parade, explaining why the drum still reads "Disney's Electrical Parade" rather than "Main Street Electrical Parade." Insider sites such as MiceAge have suggested the parade will remain in Florida through 2012, while videos from Disney suggest the parade will only have a ten-week run. Disney announced on July 29, 2010 that it will be extended to an "open ended" run at the Magic Kingdom. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Walt Disney World (1977 version)/The Magic Kingdom (1999/present version) proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Units *Tinker Bell (2010–Present) *Blue Fairy (1977–2001) *Casey Jr. Circus Train with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy (1977–Present) *Walt Disney World's 15th Anniversary (1986) (logo float) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1977–Present) **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **White Rabbit **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflies **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *''Cinderella'' (1977–Present) **Pumpkin Coach with Cinderella and Fairy Godmother **Canopies **Staircase and Prince Charming **Clock Tower *''Peter Pan'' (1999–Present) **The Jolly Roger **Smee's boat *''Dumbo'' (1977–2001) **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Four Ring Circus with Dumbo and Clown (1999–2001) **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Elephant Bathing *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1999–Present) **Dopey's Mine Train **Diamond Mine (2010–Present) *''Pinocchio'' (2010–Present) **Pleasure Island Unit Part 1 Pinocchio, Lampwick, and Donkey Boys **Pleasure Island Unit Part 2 (face and ice cream cones) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977–Present) **Elliott, (He disappears and reappears on the parade route.) *It's a Small World (1977–1991) *Disney Neon Finale (1977 Only) *To Honor America (1979–Present) **Patriotic float with bald eagle and American Flag *''Return to Oz'' (1985) Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights After a six-year absence, the an entirely new, updated Electrical Parade returned to Tokyo Disneyland. Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights (東京ディズニーランド・エレクトリカルパレード・ドリームライツ) premiered on June 17, 2001, and is one of the two remaining operational versions of the Electrical P arade. This version featured an entirely new soundtrack focused more on orchestral music than electronic. It still featured "Baroque Hoedown," though somewhat stylistically different from the Perrey and Kingsley version. This new version of the parade featured updated versions of classic floats, while introducing new ones based on Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Aladdin, Finding Nemo, Winnie the Pooh and "it's a small world". During the Christmas Season, the Soundtrack gets enhanced with Christmas Carols along with decorated floats and changed dialogue to go along with the Christmas season. It is sponsored by Unisys. * Opening Voiceover: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Tokyo Disneyland proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of nighttime dreams and fantasy. In millions of sparkling lights, and brilliant musical sounds: Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights!" * Opening Window ** Blue Fairy ** Knights of Light ** Mickey's Dreamlights Train (with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy) ** Marching Soldiers * Alice in Wonderland ** Ladybug ** Flowers ** Alice and Cheshire Cat ** Butterflies ** Inchworm (2001–2011) ** Mr. and Mrs. Snail * Pete's Dragon ** Elliott (refurbished to a new version in Christmas 2013) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Snow White ** Dwarf's Diamond Mine Train (retired in 2011) * Peter Pan ** The Jolly Roger * Aladdin (added in 2011) ** Genie ** Girls ** Aladdin and Jasmine * Pooh ** Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore ** Bees * Toy Story ** Buzz Lightyear (retired in 2011) ** Woody's Round-Up - Woody, Jessie, Bullseye (retired in 2011) ** Toy Story 3 float (added in 2011) * Monsters, Inc. (added in 2007) ** Sulley, Mike, Boo * Finding Nemo (added in 2007) ** Nemo ** Crush's Current * A Bug's Life (retired in 2007, replaced by Monster's Inc. and Finding Nemo) ** A Bug's Life Circus ** Flik and Atta * Beauty and the Beast (retired in 2011, replaced by Aladdin) ** "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere ** "Beauty and the Beast" - Belle and Beast * Cinderella ** Cinderella and Fairy Godmother ** Pumpkin Coach with horses (retired) ** Clock Tower and Prince Charming ** At the Ball * Disney Fairies (added in 2011) ** Tinker Bell and Friends * Swan Lake (retired in 2011, replaced by Disney Fairies) ** Mother Swan ** Baby Swans * It's a Small World (finale) ** Showboat (with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and the Three Little Pigs ) ** Airship (Chip and Dale) ** The Moon (with Lilo, Stich, Pinocchip, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto) ** The Sun (with José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros, Pluto, and Marie) ** Sponsor's Logo * Featuring the Voice Talents of ** Rosalyn Landor as the Blue Fairy ** Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse ** Yū Shimaka as Goofy and Genie ** Yūko Mizutani as Minnie Mouse ** Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling ** Chris Steele as Peter Pan ** Corey Burton as Captain Hook ** Sean Marshall as Pete ** Katherine Von Till as Snow White ** Sukekiyo Kameyama as Winnie the Pooh ** Tesshō Genda as Tigger ** Toshiaki Karasawa as Woody ** Yumi Kusaka as Jessie ** George Tokoro as Buzz Lightyear ** Hidehiko Ishizuka as Sulley ** Yūji Tanaka as Mike Wazowski ** Airi Inoue as Boo ** Keita Miyatani as Nemo ** Rikiya Koyama as Crush ** Hisako Kyōda as Fairy Godmother ** Scott Weinger as Aladdin ** Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine ** Mae Whitman] as Tinker Bell (Note: Voice talents are of the current version only. This is the only version of the parade where all of the characters are speaking throughout the entire parade.) Past versions Main Street Electrical Parade (Disneyland) The Disneyland version of the Main Street Electrical Parade was the first incarnation of the parade, premiering on June 17, 1972. This version originally featured floats with mostly flat scenes depicted in lights, the full effect of which could only be seen when the float passed directly in front of the viewer. It ended its run in 1974 to make way for America on Parade. A new version appeared in 1977, featuring three-dimensional floats that could be easily seen from any angle. It again ended its run in 1982, and was replaced the following year with Flights of Fantasy Parade, but it again returned in 1985, and ran all the way to November 25, 1996. This version was sent to the Magic Kingdom in 1999, where it ran until 2001. After its run there, it was moved to Disney California Adventure, where it ran until April 2010, when it moved to the Magic Kingdom. It was sponsored by Energizer in 1985, and General Electric in 1996. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disneyland proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Soundtrack (1977-1996) The parade's soundtrack was updated in 1977 after the parade's hiatus, with a new arrangement of "Baroque Hoedown" by Don Dorsey. This versionwas used for all subsequent versions of the parade except Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights in 2001 and the updated Disney's Electrical Parade in 2009. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Alice in Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) * "You Can Fly" (from Peter Pan) * "Casey Junior" (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Heigh-Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "It's Mine" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Whistle While You Work" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "[[When You Wish Upon a Star" (from Pinocchio) * "Give a Little Whistle" (from Pinocchio) * "I've Got No Strings" (from Pinocchio) * "A Bit Bubbly" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Over the Waves" (composed by Juventino Rosas) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Boo Bop BopBop Bop (I Love You, Too)" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Return to Oz Rag March" (from Return to Oz, 1985) * "It's a Small World" (from It's a Small World, 1977-1988) * "Mickey Mouse Club March" (from The Mickey Mouse Club, 1977-1978) * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (from Song of the South, 1977-1978) * "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (from Three Little Pigs, 1977-1978) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Soundtrack (1972-1974) The original version shared its soundtrack with Walt Disney World's Electrical Water Pageant, which began its run on October 24, 1971, about nine months before. This version used a loop of the original Perry & Kingsley version of "Baroque Hoedown" with a bass addition. Most of the musical sequences were used in the updated version in 1977, except for the Alice in Wonderland sequence, which was updated and extended. A vinyl record was released in 1973 at Disneyland as "Main Street Electrical Parade" and at Walt Disney World as "Electrical Water Pageant. * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Casey Junior" (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "It's a Small World" (from It's a Small World) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) Units *Blue Fairy *Casey Jr. Circus Train *''[in Wonderland'' **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **White Rabbit **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflies **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog (originally a butterfly) **Turtles **Centipede *''Cinderella'' **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom with Prince Charming, Anastasia, and Drizella **Clock Tower *''Peter Pan'' (1985–1996) **The Jolly Roger with Captain Hook and Peter Pan **Smee's Boat with Mr. Smee *''Dumbo'' **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Four Ring Circus with Pinocchio (character) *Briny Ballroom (1977–1983) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1985–1996) **Dopey's Mine Train with Dopey, Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, and Sneezy **Dwarf Mine with Happy, Sleepy, and Bashful *''Pinocchio'' (1985–1996) **Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 **Pleasure Island Part 2 with Pinocchio and Lampwick *Dragon Maleficent (1972) (later changed to Chinese Dragon) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977–1996, replaced Chinese Dragon) *''Return To Oz' (1985) *Disneyland's 25th Anniversary (1980) (replica of Sleeping Beauty Castle) *Disneyland's 30th Anniversary (1985) (logo float) *Mickey Mouse's 60th Anniversary (1988) *It's a Small World (1972–1988) *Disneyland's 35th Anniversary (1990) (logo float) *To Honor America (1979–1996) *Disney Neon Finale (1977–1978) with a series of rotating mirrors and adorned with various neon-lit Disney characters. These include: **Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore **Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee **Bambi, Thumper, and Flower **Bernard, Bianca, and Orville **Robin Hood, Little John, and Prince John **Tod and Copper (1981) Disney's Electrical Parade (Disney's California Adventure) in Disney's Electrical Parade in 2009 ]] Disney's Electrical Parade, the Disney's California Adventure version of the parade, premiered on July 3, 2001, around five months after the park's opening. It ran until April 18, 2010. This version was actually the original version the adjacent Disneyland park, which ran there from 1972 to 1996, and at the Magic Kingdom from 1999 to 2001. However, the run at Disney's California Adventure was initially actually shorter than the final Disneyland version in that the Pinocchio sequences and the Dwarf Mine sequence were omitted. On the 2008 edition of the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade special on ABC, it was announced that a new Tinker Bell float would be added to Disney's Electrical Parade, which would be the first new float added to the Disneyland Resort version of the parade since the temporary Mickey Mouse's 60th Birthday float was added in 1988 while the parade still ran at Disneyland. It was later announced that the Dwarf Mine and Pinocchio floats would return, as well as the classic soundtrack replaced by a new version based on that of Tokyo Disneyland's parade soundtrack. The opening voiceover was left unchanged. In preparation for Disney's World of Color, the parade went on hiatus in April 2010, and was shipped out to the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World for what was originally planned as a limited run. Insider site MiceAge suggested that the parade was to be shipped back to the Disneyland Resort after the spring of 2012.http://miceage.micechat.com/allutz/al022310a.htm However, the parade now continues to run with an 'open-end' at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World (see below), and there are certainly no plans for it to return to the Disneyland Resort. The parade was sponsored by Osram Sylvania. Opening Voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disney proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synth-magnetic musical sounds: Disney's Electrical Parade!" Soundtrack (2009-2010) This version of the soundtrack borrows almost entirely from the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights version, with the same arrangement of the Electric Fanfare and Baroque Hoedown (though continues to use the 2001 voiceover) and the Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Pete's Dragon sequences. New music was composed for the Cinderella, Pinocchio, and To Honor America sequences. While Tokyo's version does contain a Cinderella sequence, the music from that sequence was not used for the updated California version. While Tokyo's parade progresses from an electronic sound to a more orchestral sound throughout the parade, the new California version mostly maintains an electronic sound, which may explain why the Tokyo Cinderella sequence was not used. New music was composed for the Dumbo sequence, but this sequence was eventually cut from the parade. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Alice in Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (from Cinderella) * "The Work Song" (from Cinderella) * "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (from Cinderella) * "You Can Fly!" (from Peter Pan) * "A Pirate's Life" (from Peter Pan) * "Heigh Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "The Silly Song" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Whistle While You Work" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Give a Little Whistle" (from Pinocchio) * "I've Got No Strings" (from Pinocchio) * "Little Wooden Head" (from Pinocchio) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Soundtrack (2001-2008) The Disney's Electrical Parade soundtrack from 2001 to 2008 was a modified version (vocoder intro changed, remastered soundtrack) of the original Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade soundtrack from 1985, which itself was a modified version of the 1977 Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade soundtrack. From June 12, 2009, onward, the Electrical Parade featured a new soundtrack based on that of Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights!. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "[[Alice in Wonderland (song)|Alice In Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) * "You Can Fly!" (from Peter Pan) * "Casey Junior" (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Heigh Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Units * Tinker Bell (2009–2010) * Blue Fairy (2001–2009) * Casey Jr. Circus Engine w/ Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy * Alice in Wonderland ** Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug ** Snails ** Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat ** Fireflies ** Mushroom with The Caterpillar with Frog ** Turtles ** Centipede * Cinderella ** Pumpkin Coach ** The Royal Ball ** The Staircase ** Clock Tower * Peter Pan ** Pirate Ship ** Smee's Boat * Dumbo's Circus (2001–2009) ** Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope ** Four Ring Circus with Dumbo and Clowns ** Bear Balancing on Barrels ** Elephant Bathing * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Dopey's Mine Train ** Diamond Mine (2009–2010) * Pinocchio (2009–2010) ** Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 ** Pleasure Island Part 2 w/ Pinocchio and Donkey Boy * Elliott, Pete's Dragon (He Disappears on the Parade route and suddenly reappears) * To Honor America Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (1985-1995) The Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (東京ディズニーランド・エレクトリカルパレード) premiered on March 9, 1985, and ran until June 21, 1995. The name change from "Main Street Electrical Parade" to "Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade" is due to the fact that Tokyo Disneyland does not have a Main Street, U.S.A.. Rather, it has a similarly-themed land called World Bazaar. Nor did the parade route actually go to Main Street/World Bazaar. Instead, the route wound through the park, starting around Haunted Mansion, skirting past Westernland (Tokyo's version of Frontierland), going around the Plaza area, and finally heading up past Tomorrowland. This version was similar to the American versions, albeit without the To Honor America floats, and with a new Swan Lake sequence. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Walt Disney proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: Tokyo Disneyland's Electrical Parade!" Units *Blue Fairy *Casey Jr. Circus Engine with Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy *Toy Soldiers from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babes_in_Toyland_(1961_film) Babes in Toyland (1961 film)] *Alice in Wonderland **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflys **Mushroom with Butterfly and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *Swan Lake **Mother Swan **Baby Swans *Cinderella **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom **Clock Tower *Peter Pan **Pirate Ship *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **Diamond Mine *Dumbo's Circus **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Elephant Bathing *Pete's Dragon *It's a Small World Main Street Electrical Parade (Disneyland Paris) The Euro Disneyland/Disneyland Paris version of the Main Street Electrical Parade premiered with the park's opening on April 12, 1992, and ran until March 23, 2003. This version was shipped from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, and like the Tokyo version, was nearly identical to the American versions while omitting the To Honor America float. Newly added to this parade, but soon after removed, was the "it's a small world" float. It was sponsored by Philips. Opening Voiceover Unlike all other versions of the parade, whose voiceovers are in English (including the Tokyo versions), Disneyland Paris' version is almost completely in French, except for the last line. "Madames et monsieurs, et vous les enfants! Disneyland Paris est fier de vous présenter son extraordinaire festival de magie nocturne et d'enchantement, dans une féerie de milliers de lumières, sur une musique electro-synthe-magnetique: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Units *Blue Fairy *Casey Jr. Circus Engine (Mickey Minnie & Goofy, occasionally Donald or Pluto rode on the tender) *Pinocchio (1998–2003) **Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 **Pleasure Island Part 2 *Alice in Wonderland **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflys **Mushroom with The Caterpillar and Frog (originally a butterfly) **Turtles **Centipede *Swan Lake (1997–2003) **Mother Swan **Baby Swans *Cinderella **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom **Cinderella's Ball **Clock Tower *Dumbo's Circus **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Elephant Bathing *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1998–2003) **Dwarf Mine *Pete's Dragon *It's a Small World (1992) The Hercules Electrical Parade *June 14, 1997. One of the presentations of the Electrical Parade outside of the Disney parks was in New York City for the opening of Disney's New Amsterdam Theater and Hercules movie. Called one day on Broadway - "The Hercules Electrical Parade". Disney arranged for the lights to be all turned off on about 8-blocks of Broadway up to the theater. All businesses complied—with the exception of Disney rival Warner Brothers. It was led by a custom Hercules title unit made for this one time only use. It was shown on national television on a one-hour promotional program featuring the music and making of Hercules. Due to lack of batteries (caused when some were accidentally left behind in Anaheim), several parade floats arrived with insufficient power. This caused a host of problems, one being the 2nd Pinocchio unit which went mostly dark before it even got onto the parade route, but Disney crew had no way to move the unit out of the parade. Others, including the To Honor America and Pete's Dragon floats, went partially out along the parade route as well. *New units included: **Hercules and Pegasus (Lead parade title unit) **Greek Temple **Megara **Hades *Floats not used: Casey, Jr. Circus Train (Mickey and Minnie appeared on the Finale float) *Blue & Pink Mushrooms (They were dismantled and de-bulbed following the first of the two final public performances at Disneyland. They (along with the Train amd Drum) were shipped to Walt Disney World for the parade's first return to Florida on May 28, 1999) 1978 Orange Bowl *January 1, 1978 The other outside presentation of the Electrical Parade was presented during the halftime show of the 1978 Orange Bowl college football game. *The only parade floats included were: *Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) unit **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflys **Mushroom with The Caterpillar and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *Elliot, Pete's Dragon *Baroque Hoedown dance floats (Golf Carts with lights) The occasion also marked the first time the closing fanfare was used in the soundtrack. Gallery Main Street Electrical Parade Float-X3.png References Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Dumbo Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney Fairies Category:Aladdin Category:Finding Nemo Category:Toy Story Category:It's a Small World Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Return to Oz Category:Kingdom Hearts